


Fickle Fate

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short (100 word) character piece originally written during the middle of season 5. Amy Pond is terrified of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle Fate

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associate with Doctor Who belong to their respective creators.

It's cold and dark and that's all she can think about.

The Doctor told her that he would come back for her. He always came back.

Never on time, though.

She was left to wait, just like now. Just like always.

It wasn't fair.

Life was never fair.

She didn't want to be left alone.

She never wanted to be left alone.

She didn't want to be tied down to one fate, yet she had chosen hers, it seemed.

Fate, it seemed, was a fickle and unlikely to allow her a happy ending.

She could only struggle to maintain hope.


End file.
